bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gōken Jugōmatsu
(Detachment) | birthday = February 29th (Personally Chosen) | age = 3500+ | gender = Male | height = 6'3" (16.002 cm) | weight = 184 lbs (83.461 kg) | eyes = Light-Grey | hair = Orange with Red-Streaks | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Arakami Troupe | previous affiliation = 's Dimension | occupation = Soul King's Torso Mercenary Shambhala's Personal Bladesmith | previous occupation = De-Facto Member of the Personal Weaponsmith of the | team = Arakami Troupe | previous team = | partner = Kaede Hanasako Fucanglong Ryōma Yatsunishi Danzo Murajinka Lihua Chen Ulysses Nightwalker Sakurame Imadabashi Seijūrō Arakami Zaishōmon Tachibana Bianca Olivier | previous partner = | base of operations = Reikai (Various Parts) (Loosely) Shambhala (Main) | marital status = Single (Bisexual) | relatives = (Original Source) (Relatives) | education = 's Tutelage Innate Knowledge | status = Active | signature skill = Divine Power of Hinokagatsuchi ("Gods Forged Through Nothingness") Bukijutsu Martial Arts (Buki) }} Gōken Jugōmatsu (重吾松剛健, Jugōmatsu Gōken) is a very powerful and one of the various detachments of the 's body, acting as his "torso" — governing stability and power. Born with the purpose of forging powerful tools to keep the balance of the Reikai in check, he became a pupil of — a member of the bearing the epithet "God of the Sword" (刀神, Tōshin), and learned how to properly cultivate his talents while learning about the world around him. Upon perfecting his newfound capabilities, he left the Soul King's Dimension — wandering between the , Reikai, and other dimensions while selling off his creations to help keep the "balance". Eventually, he gained the attention of the and was coerced into living in — making various types of items and weaponry for them, which would later be known and worshipped by many as . After accidentally stealing the powers of through an unfortunate accident — further augmenting his bladesmithing prowess, he was forced into exile in his attempt of escaping "divine punishment". He then went into a prolonged seclusion after rumors circulated of many seeking him because of his "act", which caused his creations to reach near-godlike proportions. Eventually, he encountered Seijūrō Arakami — going under his protection because of the silver-haired boy seeing him as an individual, something he longed for since his exile, thus became a prominent member of the Arakami Troupe — becoming one of his leader's best friends, and secretly, his romantic interests. In addition, he's become the Kingdom of Shambhala's personal arms creator by way of his affiliation with Fucanglong via his request, wanting to keep the stability of his domain in check. Since then, he's gained the epithet "Supreme God of the Forge" (至高鍛神, Shikōtanjin) — recognized as one of, if not the best bladesmith in creation as his tools are capable of shaking up the very foundations of existence, best exemplified by some of the Troupe's weaponry. Appearance Personality History Equipment Inventions and Creations Powers & Abilities Quotes References Trivia *The author's creation for this character was to explain some parts of Japanese mythology concerning weaponry and battle tactics. In addition, he's meant to act as an expansion of the detachment phenomenon of the Soul King in canon — adding validity to his capabilities.